The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: A Oneshot series of our favorite Iron Dad and Spider Son duo: Tony Stark and Peter Parker! Takes place during the two-year period between Spider Man: Homecoming and Endgame!
1. Let's Take A Picture (Nov 2016)

**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! Welcome to my newest oneshot series, _The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son_! Like I said in the summary, this is a series of oneshots centering around the father/son relationship of Tony Stark and Peter Parker in the MCU. It takes place during the two-year time period between _Spider Man: Homecoming_ and _Infinity War_ focusing on how Tony and Peter get to where they are in _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_. Basically, I have the oneshots grouped together in the two years, so this first batch is the remainder of 2016, starting two months after Homecoming in November (eight months after Civil War), and so on. I got ideas for the timeline from the MCU Wiki, so hopefully this works! This first oneshot actually serves as a prequel to my other oneshot _Saved By the Voicemail_, and it's essentially what I think happened on the day Tony and Peter took that picture we see Tony holding in _Endgame_. I also extended the scene to include some of the various images that RDJ actually posted on his Instagram a while ago and the video of Tom and RDJ on Instagram because we all know Tony and Peter would've done the exact same thing. So, without further ado, please enjoy the first installment of _The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son_, **"Let's Take a Picture!"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**anything**_** related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

Let's Take A Picture (November 2016)

"Thanks for picking me up, Happy," Peter said as he got into the Audi.

"Anytime, kid," Happy said as he watched the rookie superhero settle in the backseat from the rearview mirror. "How was school?"

"Oh, you know, school is school," Peter replied as the car moved away from the curb. "Hey, uh…did Mr. Stark say anything to you about why he wanted me to come over today?"

"Sorry, kid," Happy replied, "but I'm under strict orders from the boss to keep my lips sealed. You'll see when we get there."

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration as he put his head back against the seat. A few days ago, Tony Stark, the teen's mentor contacted him via FaceTime inviting him to his office at Stark Industries after school. However, the veteran superhero only told him that it was a surprise, that his aunt knew about it, and that Happy would pick him up from school and drive him. Now, apparently, Happy knew what this was about and blatantly refused to explain.

Happy chuckled at Peter's frustration. "Aw, come on, you've known Mr. Stark for a few months now," he said. "You know how he is."

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Happy was indeed right. Ever since Tony had asked Peter to help fight against Captain America and more recently the Vulture incident, the veteran superhero had taken it upon himself to take the rookie under his wing and become his mentor for the last few months. In doing so, after the Vulture incident and Peter turning down the Avengers, Peter and Tony had begun to get to know each other a little more. While the times they saw each other were rare, both superheroes kept in touch with emails and occasional texts checking in and catching up. So, when Tony suddenly contacted Peter via FaceTime inviting him to come to his office after school, Peter should've known better than to try to find out what this mysterious surprise was. There was no way he was going to find out until he would actually get there.

"Yeah, you're right," Peter finally said looking out the window with the smile never leaving his face. While he still found it hard to believe that the Tony Stark would still keep in touch with him after he refused his invite to join the Avengers, he didn't mind it one bit. He actually was glad that they had been keeping in touch every once and a while, and he was even more glad that Tony actually took time out of his day to see him. "He definitely likes his surprises."

Happy chuckled yet again as Peter relaxed in the back seat enjoying the ride.

Soon enough, through the traffic that appeared as a daily occurrence in New York City, Peter looked out the windshield window and saw that they were approaching Stark Industries. The last time Peter and Tony saw each other a few months ago, Happy took him to the Avengers Tower, where Tony of course offered him the chance to join the team full time, but now, there was no telling what Peter's mentor had in store for him.

Throughout the journey from the minute Happy parked the car in the garage to their ascent to the top floor, Peter's heart pounded as his mind raced to figure out what this surprise could actually be. Surely he wouldn't be trying to get Peter to join the Avengers again. Tony seemed like he accepted his decision on that. Why bother trying again after a few months? What could this surprise be? The rookie superhero was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when the elevator suddenly dinged indicating that he and Happy had made it to their destination at the top floor. The doors opened, and Peter immediately saw Tony Stark himself wearing one of his signature suit jackets, a T-shirt, and dark sunglasses.

The teen smiled upon seeing his mentor and walked briskly off the elevator with Happy in tow.

"Look who I found, boss," Happy said to Tony.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter said holding his hand out for Tony to shake.

"Hey, kid, long time no see," Tony replied smiling and accepting Peter's handshake before wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders. "How was school?"

"Oh, you know, school is school," Peter replied. "So…what did you want to see me about?"

Tony chuckled. "You're becoming a lot like me," he said as they walked through the large hallway, "always to the point."

Peter chuckled in return. "I'm learning from the best, aren't I?" he replied.

"Hmm," Tony replied as he patted Peter's shoulder. "Anyway, I was really proud of you for your decision to turn down the Avengers."

Peter smiled at his mentor. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really, you showed me that you're willing to take your time and to keep learning under the guidance of yours truly…if you want to, of course."

"Mr. Stark, that would be a huge honor," Peter couldn't help the blush that was slowly emerging on his face. He couldn't help but feel a little shocked from this. Tony complimented him on going after Vulture with just a homemade Spider-Man suit, and Peter believed that the chance to join the Avengers was another test. However, he couldn't help but wonder if he truly was disappointed that he did not wish to join Earth's mightiest heroes. "I mean, I would hope to join the Avengers someday, but if I can be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and learn, that would be amazing."

"Good," Tony replied. "Besides, I think we would make a good team."

"Iron Man and Spider-Man…" Peter mused. "It's got a nice ring to it, but why do I feel like you didn't have Happy bring me all the way here for that?"

"Probably because you're pretty smart," Tony replied. Both he and Peter chuckled. "I'm glad you said that because," he guided his mentee to a small table in the hall, "I realized that after you completed the…Stark Internship Retreat, we never gave any physical evidence that you completed the internship…at least that's what your school says."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He wasn't expecting any kind of reward in return for completing said "internship." Even though he went up against the Rogue Avengers in Germany, he didn't expect anything in return, other than the satisfaction of helping the Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. What could Tony want to give him? It wasn't long before he realized that there was a wrapped box on the table.

Before he could ask, Tony suddenly picked it up and held it out to Peter with a smile on his face. "Open it," he said.

The rookie superhero eyed the veteran as he took the package and slowly tore the wrapping paper. It was a certificate recognizing that he completed the Stark Internship. His school had been giving him a hard time asking him to provide verification that he completed the internship, and when Peter briefly mentioned it one of their text exchanges, Tony immediately called Pepper to set up a certificate for Peter. However, that was the last thing Peter expected.

"Oh, Mr. Stark," Peter said admiring the framed piece of paper, "I-I was just thinking—I mean not that I don't appreciate it, but I thought you just send a letter or something. You didn't have to—"

"Ah-ah," Tony suddenly said holding up a finger, "the adult is now talking. I know you weren't expecting this, but your school is asking for verification. So, damn it, we're going to give them that, and what better proof than a certificate given to you by Iron Man himself."

Peter smiled as he looked at the certificate and then back at his mentor. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," he finally said. He had to admit that he wasn't used to this special treatment from Tony Stark. Not that he wasn't grateful, he was, but having Tony Stark mentor someone and personally give that person a certificate wasn't a daily occurrence.

"And besides, you deserve it," Tony added. "Like I said, I was wrong about you. Now, what do you say we get some pictures with this and get some coffee afterwards?"

"Pictures?"

"Well yeah, I'd figured you would want to keep the certificate at home, so I…or Pepper rather got someone to come in…just to make it more official."

As soon as he said that, Pepper, the CEO of Stark Industries, came in with a photographer with a huge smile on her face.

"B-But…but…I-I don't have anything appropriate to wear." All Peter had was his typical t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. No one had told him that he was going to take a picture with Tony Stark with a certificate for his internship.

"I know," Tony replied. "That's why I called your aunt, and…" he gestured to Pepper.

"She dropped this off this before she went to work," Pepper chimed in holding a green suit jacket as she walked over to Peter and Tony. "She also said that she's sorry she can't make it and that we should send her the pictures when we're done."

"Well, how about that!" Tony said looking back at his intern. "So, what do you say, kid? Ready to smile for the camera?"

Peter could stare in amazement over the fact that Tony, Pepper, and May were able to pull this off without him knowing. He was able to snap out of his stunned silence when he smiled. "Absolutely!"

* * *

The shoot had started off…somewhat formerly. They started with posing formally with both Tony and Peter looking at the camera smiling and holding the framed certificate in front of them. They took a few pictures with that pose…before slowly beginning to put their own little spin on it.

"Tony, sweetheart, it's blocking part of his face," Pepper said as she supervised the shoot from behind the photographer. "We want to see both faces."

"Not my fault he's so short," Tony said as the photographer continued to snap his camera.

"I'm not that short," Peter protested through clenched teeth as he smiled for the camera.

"Of course, kid," Tony said patting Peter on the shoulder as they continued to smile.

Within moments, the two superheroes decided to use something different.

"Uh…you know, Mr. Stark," Peter began, "I think the certificate to upside down."

Thankfully, Tony quickly caught on to what Peter was doing and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" Tony asked incredulously.

Peter nodded trying not to burst out laughing. "Yeah, maybe we should fix that?"

"I believe that would be the right thing to do since your school needs oh so badly." Tony turned the certificate around so that he and Peter could see it. "Now, let's see…" Tony twisted the frame to the left and then to the right.

"Uhh…sir," the photographer tried to say.

"Don't, Evan," Pepper suddenly said holding her hand up. She was trying to sound annoyed with her fiancée and his intern's antics, but it was difficult to do that when she and Happy were beaming from ear to ear. "Just take the pictures. Let them have fun."

"Aha!" Tony suddenly shouted.

"We finally fixed it!" Peter added shouted with as much glee as Tony had in his voice. He turned the frame around allowing Pepper, Happy, and the photographer to see that the certificate was in fact…upside down.

"Looks great, guys!" Happy said to Tony and Peter as Pepper shook her head.

The photographer simply shrugged and continued to snap some pictures of the mentor and mentee. However, the camera continued to flash, Tony very subtly moved his left hand away from Peter's shoulder to behind his head. The rookie superhero had no idea what was going on until he noticed Happy and Pepper laughing at them, and he immediately had a feeling as to why.

"He's giving me the bunny ears, isn't he?" Peter asked as he continued to smile at the camera. "Mr. Stark, are you giving me the bunny ears?"

"Maybe?" Tony replied with the straightest face he could muster up.

Peter could see Pepper and Happy bursting out laughing at the gesture, and even the photographer was chuckling at the scene before continuing to snap the camera. This gave the young rookie an idea as his smile quirked. "Well, two can play at this game," Peter said confidently. Before anyone could say anything else, he reached up behind Tony's head…using the same gesture.

Tony felt Peter follow his lead and give him the bunny ears and watched Pepper and Happy burst out laughing at the scene. "You never cease to amaze me, kid," he said to Peter trying not to laugh out loud himself as the photographer continued to snap the pictures.

"Oh, I got an idea for the last one!" Peter said excitedly after another minute of waiting for the photographer to finish.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Here, you hold the certificate like this," Peter began as he turned the certificate right side up for Tony to take, "and I…" he got in front of Tony in a lunging position and raised his arms in a victory pose. The veteran superhero quickly understood what Peter wanted and went along with it holding the certificate right above Peter's head.

The photographer shook his head chuckling at the sight while Pepper and Happy continued to laugh at the sight.

"I don't think he's had this much fun in a while," Happy whispered to Pepper.

Pepper smiled as she nodded. She and Happy knew Tony for a long time, and it was easy to see that the recent events with the Accords and the Rogue Avengers took a toll on Tony, which was understandable. However, she could see that her fiancé was relaxed around Peter Parker. They had known each other for a few months, and they already appeared to be bringing out the best in each other. The fact that Tony was willing to set this up for his only intern instead of simply writing a letter to the school spoke in volumes.

"If my school picks this picture," Peter suddenly said to Tony while maintaining the pose, "I'll be so impressed."

"Here it is, look!" Tony suddenly said bringing the certificate down in front of Peter's face earning laughs from the teen, the photographer, Pepper, and Happy.

* * *

Tony was in a meeting when his phone vibrated. He could tell that it was a text message, so he very subtly looked down and smiled at the message from Peter.

"_Hey, Mr. Stark! It worked! Morita is accepting the 'internship!' They're even hanging our picture in the school. Unfortunately, he wanted the more serious pictures. He said the silly ones didn't look professional enough to represent the school."_

"_Anytime, kid! Remember, you can come to me for anything. And jeez…you should tell Morbid to get out more."_

"_Morita* and if I did that, I would get expelled. Not sure you want that for your intern."_

Tony snorted. _"No, you're right. I guess not. First rule: stay in school."_

"_Eh…"_

"_Not funny…"_

Tony couldn't help but smile at the text exchange. Taking this Peter Parker under his wing was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Annnnnnnd that's "Let's Take A Picture!" I hope you all liked it! Updates may be a bit sporadic only because life is just really busy these days, and I don't want to just rush these out!The next installment is….**FACETIME WITH IRON MAN**! The length of these oneshots will also vary too. Some of them will be fairly short while others will have multiple parts. Don't forget to favorite and review! Thanks, guys!


	2. Face Time With Iron Man

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, readers! Welcome back to _The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son_! Thank you so much to those who have favorited and followed this series and to those who have reviewed! I hope you will continue to follow along and stick around! I'm sorry for taking so long, but it's been hectic. And yes, I am aware of the recent Sony/Marvel split, but we have to keep hope alive that…as a certain Iron Man said, "everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to." Besides, for those curious, I highly recommend that you look up Mikey Sutton on Facebook. He posts updates on Marvel, DC, etc., and he's been a very reliable source on this whole fiasco. According to him, Sony and Disney are still talking, so we shall see what happens in the future. Anyway, back to Iron Dad and Spider Son, this next installment is **FACETIME WITH IRON MAN! **I hope you all enjoy it! But before we get to that, REVIEW REPLIES!

**NinjaDevil2000: Thank YOU for reviewing and for your kind words! I'm so glad you liked the first story! I hope you continue to like it!**

**Choco-muncher100: Thank you so much! I hope you like the next one! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**anything**_** related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

Face Time With Iron Man

Peter sighed as he finally closed his books and leaned back against the chair. He had finally finished his homework for the night. It took him no more than two hours, but it was always a relief to get it out of the way. He looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen and saw that it was 6:00. He didn't have to go out patrolling just yet, and May was working late, which meant that he had a few hours to himself…something that had been a rarity to the teenaged superhero. So, he grabbed some leftovers May put in the fridge for him and placed it on a plate before putting it in the microwave to warm up. As he was watching the food spin in the microwave, his phone vibrated, so he took it out and smiled when he saw a text message from…Tony!

"_Hey kid, how was school today?"_

Peter quickly typed a response in return.

"_It was good, Mr. Stark! Thanks! I'm just excited for Thanksgiving break. Won't have to worry about homework for a few days."_

"_That's good! You finished your homework? I know you said May was working late tonight, so I figured I'd check in."_

Peter couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at Tony's response. It always amazed him when he remembered something the teenager had mentioned in passing. Tony was always good at that, and Peter was learning that more and more. During that time when Peter would call Happy and leave reports over voicemail, he mentioned once that a lady bought him a churro after he helped her as Spider-Man, and even though he didn't see the point in even mentioning it, Tony brought it up when the Vulture incident was going on over the phone. He had clearly heard the voicemails and remembered that very detail, and it became even more apparent when Tony finally gave him his email and phone number allowing them to keep in touch more often. Peter would mention a test or something, and Tony would always ask about it. A smile made its way onto Peter's face as he responded.

"_Yeah, she is, and yeah, I just finished, just warming up some leftovers now for dinner, and then I might go patrolling later."_

"_Tell you what? How about we Face Time tonight?"_

"_Sure! That would be great, Mr. Stark."_

It had been a week since the last time Peter and Tony talked over Face Time when the latter invited him over to Stark Industries to take the picture. He and Tony continued their typical text exchanges for the time being.

"_Okay, call me once you've got your food ready."_

"_Will do!" _

The teen then sent a smiley face emoji for emphasis, and then as if on cue, the microwave beeped alerting Peter that his food was finished reheating. The rookie superhero immediately opened the door and used the long sleeves of his shirt as over mitts to avoid touching the hot dish. He quickly placed it on the table and grabbed utensils, a napkin, and a bottle of red Gatorade before finally sitting down at his usual spot. He whipped out his phone again and immediately searched for Tony's contact on his phone. He pressed the button to Face Time and waited for Tony to pick up.

Finally, his mentor appeared on the screen of his phone. "Hey, kid," he said.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter replied as he took a bite of his food. "What's up?" From what he could see, Tony was hunched over something at a table in his lab. The man was dressed in his AC/DC shirt and jeans…his usual lab work outfit.

"Putting some upgrades…on my suit," Tony replied as he turned a bolt on the Iron Man armor. "How were those tests today?"

Peter took a sip of his Gatorade before replying. "Not too bad," he finally said. "They were in Geometry and Chemistry, and I think I did okay on them."

"Good for you, kid," Tony replied smiling at the teen. "So…uh…any chance you're going to rejoin some of those clubs you quit over the summer?"

Peter couldn't help but smile once again. Tony showed just how he always listened and paid attention to every little detail in Peter's life, and it caused a small pang of guilt in his chest for thinking that the veteran superhero didn't listen to him throughout the whole Vulture fiasco. However, that was all in the past now. It was time to focus on the present and learning from mistakes.

"Uhh…I've thought about it," Peter said, "and I think I'm going to just stick with Decathlon for now. It opens up some time for Spider-Man, you know?"

"I can understand that," Tony replied as he continued to tinker. "Besides, from what your aunt and Happy have told me, Decathlon seems to be one of your biggest passions."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Peter replied. He always did have more fun in Decathlon practices, especially after M.J. took over for Liz after she moved. He did have fun in band practice and Robotics club, but Decathlon always seemed to challenge him a little more. Even when he pretended to join the team again during the Vulture situation, he had fun being on the team again.

"Plus, it could give you some time to come here every once and a while for suit upgrades," Tony added after a moment of silence.

"Wait, seriously?!" Peter asked excitedly. "You would really upgrade my suit?!"

"Of course," Tony said before taking a sip of his green smoothie. "It's all part of the mentoring. Suits need repairs."

"Well, I know," Peter said, "but you've already given me a huge upgrade from the old suit. I guess…I-I don't know…you're very generous, Mr. Stark. Thank you!"

Tony turned to the screen and gave Peter a genuine smile. "You're welcome, Peter," he said. "I'm happy to do it. Besides, you got to learn from somebody, and for a kid looking out for the little guy you need all the help you can get from behind the scenes."

Peter's smile widened. The idea of Tony Stark…the Tony Stark helping him with his suit…mentoring him…helping him to become a better superhero…was enough to make him feel elated. Ever since that one night when he was a kid…when Tony saved him from the Hammer Drone, he had always dreamed of working with Iron Man himself, and so far, this was better than he had ever imagined. Yes, Tony had a rough past…full of mistakes and regrets, but he managed to overcome it and refused to let that past define him allowing him to become the man he was today.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," Peter finally said. "I really appreciate it." He finally had an idea come to him. "Mr. Stark, I have an idea."

"Is this an idea I'm going to like?"

"Ha-ha…I was thinking…maybe…since I'm going on patrol later tonight," Peter began, "maybe you can come with me…patrolling I mean. Mentoring out in the field, you know?"

"Really, kid?" Tony asked incredulously. "You really want ol' Iron Man following you around for a few hours?"

"We could work together," Peter replied. "Iron Man and Spider-Man teaming up every once and a while patrolling the streets of Queens? Or to stop evil-doers in the streets of Manhattan?"

"Evil doers, huh?" Tony said looking up at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "I think you've watched too many cartoons and movies in your lifetime."

"Hey, they're good cartoons and movies!" Peter said.

Tony chuckled before pausing for a moment clearly thinking about the kid's offer. "You know what?" he finally said. "Sure, why not, kid?"

"Really? You mean it, Mr. Stark?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have agreed to it, right? So, why don't you finish your dinner and we'll figure out where to meet up? Plus, I'll get to test out my suit upgrades."

Peter's smile widened as he nodded. In a little while, Spider-Man would get to patrol Queens with Iron Man for a few hours. He had a great feeling that this was going to be one of the greatest nights of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Annnnnnd that's all for the second oneshot in this series! This is a bit of a multi-part oneshot that's going to be followed up by Tony and Peter going on patrol for the first time together. So, the next one is **ON PATROL** taking place a few hours after this one! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I know it was a little short, but these will vary in length depending on how much there is to cover. Don't forget to favorite and review, and I will see you in the next oneshot!


	3. On Patrol

**Author's Note:** Hello, people! I'm back with another installment of _The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son_! Thank you again for your continued support for this oneshot series! We are going to dive into Tony and Peter's first patrol together! This takes place right after "Face Time with Iron Man!" Also, I'm sure a lot of you know by now that Spider-Man is back in the MCU, so we have that to look forward to! Anyway, onto **ON PATROL**! But before we get to that, REVIEW REPLIES!

**Alexandra: Thank you so much! Really hope you like the next one! **

**Choco-muncher100: You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

On Patrol

Tony and Peter continued to talk via FaceTime as Peter finished his dinner and Tony finished the upgrade on his suit, and as soon as they were finished with their respective tasks, they immediately decided to meet up at Delmar's Deli to go patrolling. To say that Peter was excited was an understatement; he was beyond thrilled! As he changed into his Spider-Man suit, his heart was pounding with excitement. Ever since the fight in Germany—as much as he hated the idea of fighting heroes like Captain America, he had been dreaming of the day he and Tony could fight side-by-side again. Sure they fixed the ferry in the city a few months ago, but…that ended with the two of them arguing and Tony taking his suit away. Yes, it was tough love, but Peter hoped for a chance to fight alongside Iron Man that ended differently. Tonight was that chance!

After sending a quick text to his aunt letting her know that he was patrolling with Tony, he snuck out of his apartment and webbed his way through Queens to meet up with his mentor. The rookie superhero found himself crouching down on the roof of a building across the street from Delmar's and the ATM where he caught those robbers with Avengers masks. Peter couldn't help but notice how it looked as if there was never any kind of explosion or battle, and he remembered seeing the "clean up crew" just the day after. Soon enough, he heard the familiar sound of repulsors from right behind him, and a smile emerged under his mask.

"This isn't Peter Screws the Pooch, right?" he joked turning around to see Iron Man right behind him.

Tony chuckled under his Iron Man mask. "More like Peter Works With the Pooch," he retorted.

Peter laughed as he lifted his mask…just a little allowing his mentor to see his smile. "It's good to see you, Mr. Stark," he said.

Tony's facemask lifted up. "You too, kid," Tony replied with a genuine smile of his own. "So, what do Iron Man and Spider-Man have on tap for tonight?"

"Karen, what do you have for us tonight?" Peter immediately asked after pulling his mask back down over his face.

"Karen?" Tony immediately asked.

"My…uh…suit lady…AI…person…thing?" It was at that moment Peter realized that he never mentioned to Tony that he named his suit's AI.

"Oh, what does that stand for?"

"Stand for?"

"You know…an acronym? Like FRIDAY stands for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth?"

"Oh, uh…no, it doesn't stand for anything. I just named her Karen…after an AI character in _Spongebob_."

"Hmm…" Tony nodded. As much as he wanted to question as to why Peter named his AI after a character, he knew that they had a job to do and decided to ask him later. "After this, I'm teaching you how to make acronyms, kid. Alright, Karen, please go on."

"Of course, Mr. Stark," Karen replied as Peter realized that Tony must've had some kind of link to his AI as well, which made sense seeing as how he put everything in Peter's suit. He pushed it to the back of his mind for now as he and Tony listened to Karen explain the crimes that littered the borough of Queens that night.

"I'm only detecting a bank robbery a few blocks away from your location," Karen explained.

"Ohhhh…we're starting this off real good, Mr. Stark," Peter said excitedly.

"Lead the way, Spider-Man," Tony said smiling under his mask.

* * *

Tony flew at a steady pace alongside Peter as his mentee led him to the bank robbery. As much as he missed the times when the Avengers were a team and his family, he found himself smiling as he flew with the teenager he just met a few months ago. There was no tension, no drama—well, there was, but that's all resolved, no betrayal. It was just him and Peter Parker…a teenaged vigilante…his mentee, and he was okay with that.

"We're here, Mr. Stark," Peter suddenly said unknowingly jolting Tony out of his thoughts.

Tony looked only to see that Peter was right. They arrived at the bank and were now perched on a building across the street, and sure enough, there was a group of men dressed in black with masks covering their faces breaking open the ATM machines.

"Alright, kid, you call the shots here," Tony said as he and Peter crouched down to avoid being spotted. "What's your plan?"

"Umm…okay," Peter replied studying the robbers and the bank. Normally, he would jump in and use his webs to restrain the criminals for a while until the cops were to show up. However, now, he had his mentor, Tony Stark with him, and they had a chance to stop crime together. He didn't want Tony to feel he came all the way out here for nothing.

"Just study the environment, use it to our advantage," Tony said quietly with encouragement.

The teenaged vigilante noticed the big glass doors at the entrance of the bank. "What if…you stood at the front of the bank?" Peter asked as the plan formed in his head. "They're going to be confused seeing Iron Man in Queens, so that's the perfect decoy. Then I can come in and use my webs. They'll likely put up a fight, but seeing Iron Man might keep them busy."

Tony smiled at the teenager next to him. "Quick and easy, I like it," he said. "Nice job, kid." One thing Tony had noticed about Peter going out as Spider-Man…he always tried to avoid killing anyone. He just webbed them up and left the rest for the cops. Perhaps, that was one of the very first things that drew him to looking into Spider-Man's secret identity, in addition to the fact that the kid had super strength, made his webs while in class, and used his powers to help others…to stand up for the little guy.

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Stark," he replied.

"So, you ready? It looks like these idiots are just about ready to wrap this little party up," Tony said after a moment.

"Yeah, let's do this," Peter said with determination in his voice.

With that being said and their plan in place, the two superheroes leapt into action.

* * *

"You know you guys should consider yourselves lucky," Tony said looking down at the robbers.

"How is this supposed to be lucky?" one of the robbers sneered as he struggled against Spider-Man's webs that bounded him and his accomplices.

"It's not every day Iron Man shows up to help Spider-Man kick your asses," Tony retorted as he flicked a piece of glass off his armor.

Peter chuckled from under his mask at his mentor's quips to the criminals as he finished writing his note to the cops explaining the situation. "That's right, Mr. Criminals," he said as he walked over to the group of men webbed up against the wall of the bank and taped the note on the leader's chest. "An Iron-Man-and-Spider-Man team-up is a special treat!"

The leader of the criminals rolled his eyes and scoffed shaking his head. "If you ask me, this team-up…or whatever you call it is only going to end badly for you, kid. You'll either die or get thrown in prison because of Stark…just like his Avenger buddies."

It was at this moment Tony was thankful that his mask was still up not allowing the criminals…or Peter see his reaction. Although, Peter could probably tell that something was up when his mentor didn't respond to the comment. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long as Peter suddenly fired his webs at the robber's mouth silencing him.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut," Peter said sneering at him under the mask. "Mr. Stark did what he thought was right with other Avengers. It's not his fault they decided to break the law. You don't even know the full story, so shut up."

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding watching Peter snap at the criminal. The only times he saw Peter angry or upset or annoyed were few and far between; the kid was 15 years old, so of course, he was bound to act broody…or moody…or whatever it was teenagers tended to do. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Peter suddenly began walking toward him.

"That will dissolve in 2 hours," Peter said aloud. However, no one could tell if it was directed at Tony or the robbers. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah," Tony suddenly said only to see that Peter was at the doorway looking at him.

"You coming?" Peter asked. "The cops will be here soon."

"Uhh…yeah, yeah, right, I'm coming." Tony no longer paid the criminals much attention knowing the cops were on their way to pick them up and followed his mentee out of the bank.

* * *

Both superheroes watched from their hiding place on a building across the street as the police showed up to arrest the perpetrators surrounding the bank. Tony observed how quiet Peter had gotten because of that one comment from the corner of his eye, and while it stung a little that that was how some people viewed the civil war between the Avengers he couldn't help but feel touched that someone stuck up for him… He knew Peter was a smart kid. This was the same kid, who used his powers to save innocent people…the little guy and used what he had at his fingertips to do just that before Iron Man himself came along. He knew Peter clearly had some knowledge about what Ross and the UN were trying to do with the Accords and what it all meant. Peter clearly knew his past and how he acted before everything went down in Afghanistan, but he chose to help in Germany and agreed to let him be his mentor anyway. He didn't think Peter would go into this new life blindly, but…hearing him stand up for his mentor opened his eyes a little more.

"You know, maybe you and I can go back to the tower for a little bit," Tony finally said aloud. "I've got some new upgrade ideas."

That seemed to get Peter's attention as he perked and turned to Tony with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, good idea," he said quietly.

* * *

The way back to the Tower was somewhat long and quiet as Tony led the vigilante, who was webbing from building to building. Thankfully, Pepper was at a conference, which would give him and Peter some time to talk. He didn't know what he would say to the kid, but…maybe he could try to thank him but also tell him that it didn't matter what that guy said…something along those lines. For some reason, talking to Peter about calling a girl seemed easy and somewhat effortless…like it all just fell into place. Maybe this would be too.

"As fun as it was fighting Stane, those drones, Mandarin, a crazy god, HYDRA, and my own creation," Tony began as he pulled up some files on his holographic screens in the lab, "small time crime-fighting was…sort of refreshing in a way." They arrived at the tower about 10-20 minutes ago and immediately went down to the lab.

Peter was still quiet until Tony finally spoke up. "Yeah?" he asked. "I honestly didn't think you would like it. You know, I thought you would miss the big stuff, Mr. Stark."

"Ehh…after Ultron, I was ready to take a break from it all," Tony replied, "but then the Accords happened…"

Tony then noticed that Peter had a saddened look on his face at the mention of the Accords. "Look, kid," Tony said as he walked over placing a hand on Peter's back, "don't listen to what that guy said. He was just being an idiot. Everyone has their own opinions on the whole Accords thing."

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, and I'm sorry I lost my cool, Mr. Stark," he began. "It's just…you know I get that everyone has their thoughts on it. But a lot of people…like him…and even Captain America…they all make it seem like you did this horrible thing by signing a piece of paper that 117 countries put together to keep things from getting out of hand. I mean…I understand Captain America's point of view—the government shouldn't act like they own you or whatever, but…I also understand why you signed them, Mr. Stark. You're trying to stand up for the little guy…like me…like Spider-Man. My uncle used to always say that with great power comes great…"

"Responsibility…" both Tony and Peter finished in unison.

Peter looked at Tony when he said that. "Yeah…" he said with astonishment, "and people don't seem to understand that…and it's frustrating to see. You're a good person, Mr. Stark, and you were just trying to make things right."

Tony stared at the kid wondering how in the world someone could talk so fast and so long as Peter did, but he was once again shocked by how mature and smart Peter was. He never thought Peter was someone who followed blindly, but hearing him voice his feelings really hit him in the face. He knew he wasn't crazy to recruit a teenager. This kid in front of him was full of surprises and was too smart for his age.

Doing his best to hide that shock, Tony sighed as he sat down next to Peter with his hand still on his back. "I get it, kid," he said. "It frustrates me too when the people we protect don't look at the big picture. I mean, sometimes you need to hear someone voice their opinion," he thought about that one mother, who lost her son in Sokovia, "but other times like tonight, the best thing you can do is focus on what you know is the truth and tune that person out."

"So…basically, ignore what they say?"

"Exactly," Tony replied. "It's not always easy, but you'll learn that that comes with the superhero gig. Not everyone will agree with your actions. The best thing you can do is take it in stride, focus on the truth, and try to keep doing what you're doing and show the people that you will protect them no matter what."

Peter smiled. "You're right," he said. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, kid," Tony said smiling in return. "Now, what do you say we get back to those upgrade ideas?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Annnnnd that's all for the third oneshot, guys! A little fluff with a touch of angst! I wasn't originally going to put what the criminal said about the Accords in, but I felt that that would be a good stepping stone for Peter and Tony's relationship as Tony sees how Peter feels about the Accords and that whole debacle and how Peter stands up for him. Tony gets to see that Peter sees him as more than just a role model and that he isn't following blindly reaffirming how smart the kid is. Peter sees what Tony has dealt with and still values him for it. I really hope you all enjoyed it! Up next is **WEEKEND WITH IRON MAN**! Don't forget to read and review! Thanks, guys!


	4. Weekend With Iron Man, Part 1: Friday

**Author's Note: **Hello, my fellow readers, and welcome back to The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son! We're diving into our part multi-part oneshot of the series, and it's….WEEKEND WITH IRON MAN! Basically, May is going away for a convention, so Peter gets to spend a weekend with Tony. This is only 3 parts, and each part covers Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (going into Monday). I hope you all enjoy it! Before we get to the first part, REVIEW REPLIES!

**Choco-muncher100: Yes, me too! The whole CW situation was a mess, but both Tony and Cap had good points! Neither one of them wanted things to go the way it did, and Tony had his heart in the right place. And I think that if Peter didn't agree with Tony, he would've had the guts to turn him down. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy what's next!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

Weekend With Iron Man, Part 1 (Friday)

"_Boarding the plane now! You sure you have everything?"_

"_Yup, all my stuff is in my locker!"_

"_Great, now remember: you call me if you need ANYTHING!"_

"_I know, May. Don't worry, Mr. Stark and I will be just fine!"_

"_I know _YOU _will be."_

"_Ha ha, come on, I know you wouldn't let me stay over if you didn't trust him."_

"_Don't tell him that. It might boost his ego."_

"_Lol, promise! I larb you! Have a safe trip! Text me when you land, okay?"_

"_Will do! Larb you, too! I'll call you later, tonight!"_

* * *

As soon as May texted him her last message, Peter jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the dismissal bell ring, and as soon as the teacher dismissed the last class of the day, Peter practically burst out of his seat with his books and Ned following close behind.

"May take off yet?" Ned asked as he and Peter walked toward their lockers.

"Not yet, she's boarding right now," Peter replied. May was boarding on a plane to Florida to attend a work convention, and it was her first time leaving Peter home since before Ben died. She used to go on these conventions once per year, and of course, he and his uncle got to spend the weekend together. However, times had changed. After Ned had revealed that he was seeing family this weekend and a mention to Tony, Peter was now going to spend the weekend with Iron Man himself.

"I can't believe the weekend you're spending with Mr. Stark falls on the exact same weekend I visit family," Ned complained as he opened his locker.

The rookie superhero chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, you won't miss much," he said. "It's not like I'm helping Mr. Stark with some upgrades, and he's going to be upgrading my suit. Oh, and we might go patrolling again together over the weekend. Nothing major."

"Dude, you're killing me…" Ned groaned.

Peter laughed as he reached into his locker and took out his duffle bag throwing it over his shoulder with his backpack. "Relax, Ned," he said as he and his best friend walked toward the front of the school. "Tell you what, I can talk to Mr. Stark about letting you come over. He's already said that he wants to meet the guy who hacked his S-U-I-T."

"Wait, seriously?!" Ned exclaimed.

"Hell, yeah, dude," Peter said smiling.

"Awesome!"

Peter couldn't help but laugh again as his phone buzzed, so he took the phone out of his pocket and saw that there was a text message from Happy.

"Hey, kid, I'm outside! Ready when you are!"

"Oh, Happy's here," he said to Ned as he typed a reply to Tony's head of security. "Got to get going!"

"Okay, see you on Monday, man," Ned replied as he shared a fist bump with Peter. "Have fun this weekend!"

"You too, dude," Peter said before walking toward the front door.

* * *

Peter walked down the stairs of the school saying good-bye to his classmates along the way and made his way around the corner of the school. This was slowly becoming a habit for Peter and Happy. Yes, people were aware of Peter's "internship" at Stark Industries, but Peter, Tony, May, and Pepper agreed that it was best to keep it on a low profile as much as possible. Not only would it lead to somebody finding out Peter was Spider-Man, but Peter was a minor and nowhere near ready to deal with the press daunting on him or looking to him for dirt on Tony. Plus, it could potentially lead to rumors and invasion of privacy for Peter and May…something Tony and May did _not_ want. So, Peter and Happy agreed that the head of security would be as discreet as possible when picking the former up from school.

Soon enough, Peter rounded a corner and found a familiar black Audi waiting on the side of the street, and he smiled to himself and practically ran over to the car. He tapped the trunk of the car, and sure enough, it opened up allowing Peter to place his backpack and duffle bag in the trunk and close it. Then he moved to the passenger side opening the door.

"Hey, Happy," he said as he climbed in. "Thanks for picking me up!"

"No problem, kid," Happy replied giving Peter a small smile. "How was school today?"

"Pretty good," Peter replied as he buckled himself in. "I can't wait for break next week though. It's like the teachers are just piling on us to make us miserable."

Happy chuckled. Ever since Peter managed to defeat the Vulture, Adrian Toomes at Coney Island, Happy had grown more fond of the kid, especially when he and Pepper saw how much fun Peter and Tony had together. Everything seemed to immediately click between them, and it was nice to see Tony bond with someone who admired him as a person and respected him. He could see Tony wanting to be a better person because of this kid. The old Tony never would've wanted anything to do with that let alone offer to let a kid stay over at his home for an entire weekend or take a picture with him.

"Did Mr. Stark say anything to you about what he has planned for this weekend?" Peter asked as they made their way toward the tower. "I've asked him all week, and he won't tell me."

"Not a clue," Happy replied. He only laughed when he heard Peter let out an exasperated groan.

* * *

"Welcome, Peter," FRIDAY said as he stepped into the elevator. "Boss would like me to inform you that he's wrapping up a meeting with Ms. Potts and that he will meet you in the penthouse shortly."

"Oh, okay, thanks, FRIDAY," Peter said as he leaned back against the wall. He wasn't upset. He always knew that Tony was a busy man. Tony was no longer CEO of Stark Industries as he gave it to Pepper years ago, but it was still easy to forget that he was still needed for business matters. Then again, perhaps, that was a good thing. The company used to belong to Tony's father. It only made sense. The thought of Howard Stark made Peter realize that Tony had never fully mentioned his father…except for that one time before and after the ferry incident two months ago.

"_My dad never supported me…I'm trying to break that cycle of shame…"_

"_God…I sound like my dad…"_

What was Tony's relationship with his father like? From what Peter heard…it wasn't that great. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the penthouse, Peter," FRIDAY announced allowing Peter to walk off. "Boss said for you to make yourself at home and that he will give you a tour as soon as he comes up."

"Wow…" Peter said as he walked off the elevator taking it all in. "This is the penthouse?"

"Correct, Peter," FRIDAY replied not aware of the rhetorical question.

Peter looked around taking everything in as he scanned the penthouse. There was a kitchen and a large living room, and a hallway that went toward Peter assumed to be the bedrooms. Not having Tony around somewhat made him feel a little awkward. Yes, he was a guest, but he didn't like the idea of being in Tony Stark's home without the man himself. With that in mind, Peter decided to simply sit on the couch and start to get some homework done while he waited for his mentor. So he took his backpack and duffle bag placing them next to the couch, and then he took out his computer to work on an essay he had due next week before the break.

It was then out of the corner of his eye that he saw a picture frame sitting on the end table. At first glance, he thought it was Pepper, but it was actually…another woman with white hair pulled back into a tight bun smiling as she played a piano. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly picked up the picture studying the woman, and it didn't take him long to see that it was Tony's mother…Maria Stark. Peter remembered hearing a lot about Howard Stark most of the time, and Tony's mother was talked about from time to time. The teen couldn't help but notice the strong resemblance between Tony and his mother.

"What are you looking at?" a whisper said.

Peter screamed as he jolted trying not to drop the picture of Tony's mother and turned around only to see Tony standing behind the couch chuckling.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said immediately standing up and putting the picture back on the table. "I didn't mean to snoop! I-I was just—"

"Kid, relax," Tony said holding his hands up to calm him done, "I was just messing with you. If I didn't want you to see it, I wouldn't have left it there."

Peter widened his brown eyes and blushed. "Oh," he simply replied, "yeah, I-I guess that's a good point."

Tony smiled and then looked at the picture. "That's my mom," he said. "She used to play the piano all the time back in the day. She even taught me how to play."

Peter looked up at his mentor with widened eyes. "You play piano?"

"Used to, but after taking over SI, I hadn't really had the chance to keep up the skill. You played an instrument, right? I mean you used to take band practice, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I did," Peter replied as he walked around the couch up to Tony. "I actually used to play the piano too…and sometimes the clarinet."

"Wow, two instruments! You really are a genius."

Peter smiled and blushed even more at Tony's compliment. "Thanks, Mr. Stark," he said.

"Hey, why don't I give you a tour and show you the guestroom? We can put your stuff down and then tinker in the lab."

"Sounds great!" He picked up his backpack and duffle bag.

"Okay," Tony said as he took Peter's duffle bag over his shoulder, "so you've seen the living room and kitchen." He led Peter down the hallway. "Over here are the bedrooms." He pointed to one on the left side of the hallway, "this one is mine, and," then he pointed to the door on the other side, "this is the guestroom. This is where you'll be sleeping." The billionaire opened the door allowing Peter to see the room.

Peter widened his eyes as he stepped in and surveyed the room, and the room consisted of a queen-sized bed in the corner of the room, a nightstand, glass double doors leading to a balcony, a dresser, a closet, a desk, and a door leading to a bathroom. "Wow…" Peter said aloud as he walked in. "This is great, sir, thank you!"

"Don't mention it, kid," Tony said patting him on the shoulder. "You needed a place to stay, and I think this weekend would be good for us."

The teen smiled. Ever since Tony took him to Germany six months ago, Peter had wanted nothing more than to be a part of Tony's life. Tony understood him and why he was a hero. Like him, Tony had dealt with a lot between running his company, dealing with the reputation of a playboy, and being kidnapped in Afghanistan. Even though he wasn't sure if Tony knew _everything_, Peter figured that Tony had some idea as to the fact that Peter had his own demons, which was what drove him to be a hero.

"I think so, too, Mr. Stark," the teen replied.

"Now, what do you say we head down and tinker in the lab?" Tony asked after a moment. "You can grab your suit, and I can change out of this monkey suit."

* * *

"Alright, Peter," Tony said as he and Peter put the finishing touches on his webshooters, "we're just about ready to test these new bad boys."

"Got it, Mr. Stark," Peter said as he closed them up and placed them on his wrists. "These taser webs were a great idea!"

"Of course, I am a genius billionaire," Tony replied, "with a genius intern."

Peter couldn't help but blush at his mentor's compliment. "Alright, ready when you are!"

Peter stepped out into the middle of the test area of the lab as Tony stood behind him. "DUM-E, U, and FRIDAY are all on stand-by," he said watching his intern prep his webshooter.

"What could go wrong with a taser webshooter?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face.

"Famous last words, kid," Tony simply replied.

Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes extending his arm, and with the press of a button, a web was fired and landed on the test dummy. It wasn't a real person, so if it weren't for the burst of electricity, they wouldn't have known it would work. "Huh, we did it!" Peter shouted. "It worked!"

Tony laughed as he gave Peter a high five. "Nice job, kid!"

"Aw, I can't wait to try this out on patrol," the teen said.

"Now, remember, this should only be used when things get hairy. The last thing you need is running out of webs when you really need it."

"Right, I need to work on that, too. I should increase storage capacity too."

"FRIDAY, what time is it?" Tony asked the AI.

"It's 6:30, boss," FRIDAY replied. "You and Pitch have been working for about three hours."

"Hmm…well, I don't know about you, Peter," Tony asked his mentee, "but I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Oh yeah, I could eat," Peter replied a little too quickly making him blush yet again. It was pretty clear that it was his metabolism talking.

Tony obviously saw this and gave the teen a gentle smile. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll make sure you're fed," he said as he wrapped an arm around Peter guiding him out of the lab. "We can order some pizza."

"Sweet!" Peter said smiling at his mentor.

* * *

"Nothing better than New York pizza," Tony said leaning back in his seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Mr. Stark," Peter replied wiping his mouth with his napkin. "What was the pizza like in California?"

"You've never been to California?"

Peter shook his head. "May and Ben took me on trips to Disney in Florida, the Jersey shore, Coney Island, and Hershey Park," he said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"I'm sure that was fun," Tony said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Peter said nodding. "I remember this one time we went to Disney. We went to the Magic Kingdom, and I was 8. We stayed in the park late to watch the fireworks show. I was too short, so Ben picked me up and put me on his shoulders so that I could see them better." The teen suddenly trailed off at the memory allowing a look of nostalgia and sadness to come over his face.

Tony noticed this and leaned forward. "Your uncle sounds like a great man," he said quietly.

The mentee chuckled. "Yeah, he was…one of the best," he said. "He and May…my parents died when I was only four, so my aunt and uncle had always been there, you know? The three of us were basically a team, and don't get me wrong—May and I are still a team. But…when Uncle Ben died…"

"It…felt like something was…"

"Missing…" they both said in unison.

Both the veteran and the rookie suddenly stared at each other completely shocked at what just occurred.

"Y-Yeah…missing…" Peter said after a moment of silence. "W-What…h-how…?"

"I felt the same way…when my parents died…" Tony explained, "mostly my mom, and when my butler…Jarvis died years ago. He was like a father to me too. There's just this void, and it feels so wrong."

"Yeah…" When Peter thought about it, he realized that both he and Tony had lost three important people in their lifetimes. Ever though he wasn't sure of what occurred between Tony and his father, Howard Stark was still his father…a family member.

A moment of silence passed over them again as they sat at the table, and neither of them knew exactly what was happening. Perhaps, it was their connection…bond…friendship…growing stronger, but suddenly, the moment was interrupted when Tony stood up picking up his plates.

"Well, I say we clean up, head back down to the lab, and tinker some more," he said. "Spider-Man can take Friday night off. Maybe we can do another Iron Man-Spider-Man team-up tomorrow night, yeah?"

Peter smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, May!" Peter said as he picked up his cellphone stepping out of the lab.

"Hey, sweetie!" May replied over the phone. "I didn't think you were going to answer. Aren't you patrolling tonight?"

"I was going to," Peter replied, "but Mr. Stark and I decided to do some more upgrades on our suits and just patrol tomorrow night."

"Really? That sounds like fun," May said with what sounded like a smile. "Speaking of Mr. Stark, how's that going?"

"It's been great, Aunt May," Peter replied excitedly. "He's been so nice and really made me feel…just talking and working on superhero stuff. We ordered some pizza and talked about…some stuff…you know, I told him about Ben. He even told me a little about his parents and Jarvis."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but…I mean…we kind of changed the subject after a bit." He scratched the back of his neck. "I…hope he doesn't think I overstepped or something. I wasn't trying to pry or anything or—"

"Baby, baby, relax, I'm sure that's not what he thought. He probably just didn't want to bog you down with such a heavy topic. You know sometimes when we talk about Ben…it still hurts, and I'm sure he understands that."

"Yeah," Peter said as he turned around to see Tony still working at his desk with his back turned to him, "you might be right." If there was one specific thing Peter loved about his aunt, it was that she had an amazing tendency to read people. Tony didn't seem like he was upset at all about their conversation. He seemed to let the moment sink in and then gave them a chance to stray away from a sore subject. That's all!

"Don't overthink it, Peter," May said. "Just enjoy the weekend and get to know him, let him get to know you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, May," he said. "Oh, hey, how's your convention going?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Annnnnnnd that's it for Part 1, guys! I'm working on Part 2 now, so I'm hoping to have it up soon! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to favorite and review! I love reading people's thoughts on it! Thanks again, guys, and I'll see you all in Part 2!


	5. Weekend With Iron Man, Part 2: Saturday

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, my readers! And welcome back to another installment of The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son! We are continuing the Weekend With Iron Man arc with…PART 2! Peter and Tony enjoy their Saturday together, and a few hijinks ensue! I hope you all enjoy it! But before we get to that…REVIEW REPLIES!

**PastaShark000: Lol, okay, normally, I would answer this here, but I will ask you to read my A/N at the end. I promise, it's not bad! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

Weekend With Iron Man, Part 2 (Saturday)

Tony woke up that Saturday morning feeling good…really good. The first night with Peter was…pretty successful. He and the kid got along as usual, but this was the first time he and Peter stayed in the same vicinity overnight. It got a little heavy when they talked about deceased loved ones, and as much as Tony hated how he changed the subject, he didn't want to see the kid get melancholy. Not because he didn't care, but he was starting to realize that he…hated seeing his mentee sad or angry or any negative emotion. It stung when he saw how upset Peter was after the ferry incident…when he took his suit away, and when he and May talked, she mentioned that Peter was so upset after that…that he seemed to think that when Tony took the suit, Tony was kicking him out of his life as well. That made it even worse, but it also dawned on him how much they missed each other when it seemed like they were parting ways…after knowing each other for six months. He hated not hearing from Peter, and Peter hated the idea of not being involved in Tony's life.

The billionaire took a deep breath as he looked at the clock on his nightstand, and it read 8:00 in the morning. That was when an idea came to him. Maybe he could make some breakfast for his intern. He was considering that they could go out, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to take it easy. So with that thought, he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. He showered and got dressed in his typical lab clothing—T-shirt and jeans before leaving his bedroom and making his way to the kitchen. He walked by Peter's room and noted that he didn't hear movement, so the kid must not have been up yet. This could be a perfect opportunity to surprise the kid. Sure, his first attempt at making breakfast for Pepper didn't turn out well, but that was years ago. Maybe he would've gotten better with time.

* * *

Peter jolted awake when a loud, shrill beeping sound reached his enhanced hearing. He shot up in bed and looked around the guestroom trying to figure out where that alarm was coming from.

"Mr. Stark?!" Peter said when he realized that the alarm was coming from outside his room.

"He's in the kitchen, Peter," FRIDAY said over the alarm.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together as he got out of bed and made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. As soon as he got there, he saw Tony waving a towel at a puff of smoke near the stove. "Mr. Stark?"

"Hey, kid, morning," Tony replied as he continued to wave the towel in the air to clear the smoke. "FRIDAY, be a dear and open the windows."

"Yes, boss," FRIDAY replied. Peter could've sworn that he heard a smile in the AI's voice. With that, several windows opened allowing the air to clear.

"What the heck happened?" the teen asked with a chuckle.

"Well, let's just say that I hadn't learned from the last time I tried to make breakfast," Tony replied. He looked at his work on the stove only to see that the eggs he was using to make omelets were completely blackened. "You…uhh…you like eggs that are well-done?"

Peter grimaced as he came up next to Tony to inspect his mentor's work. "You know…maybe we can go out for breakfast?" he suggested. "I know this one place May and I usually go to whenever she burns something."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Peter's aunt burning something as well. "Sure, kid," he said. "It's too bad. I wanted to surprise you."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Stark," Peter replied shaking his head. "It's not like I expect you to be perfect."

The billionaire smiled at the kid's statement. This kid standing in front of him only continued to prove just how mature he really was. "Well, alright, then, why don't you go get dressed and I can clean this up and we can head out?"

"You sure you don't want any help?" Peter asked furrowing his eyebrows together in concern.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Tony replied nonchalantly. "Go on, go get dressed. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back and work on some upgrades. A-Actually…maybe…we can even go patrolling tonight and test them out. What do you think?"

A smile splashed on Peter's face as soon as his mentor mentioned the idea of patrolling together again. Tony mentioned it last night, but hearing him mention it again caused a warm feeling in his chest knowing that his mentor wanted to patrol with him. "You got it, Mr. Stark," he said before running back to the guestroom to get dressed.

As he ran off to get ready, Tony couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest seeing how happy Peter was when he mentioned patrolling together. There had been several moments over the course of the past few months…when he and Peter made that video alibi for May…when he showed the kid the Iron Spider suit…when he gave Peter the courage to call MJ and when they went patrolling together for the first time not too long ago. It made him feel good knowing that he could bring a smile to Peter's face, and it was…somewhat different from the happiness he felt whenever he made Pepper or even Rhodey and Happy…well happy. A part of him wanted to ask May about it, but he wasn't completely sure why.

Almost as if it was divine interpretation…his phone began buzzing in his pocket, and…in the midst of cleaning up, he took it out he took it out only to see May's name on the screen. As soon as May accidentally found out Peter was Spider-Man and once Peter convinced her that he was safe as Spider-Man and that Tony was a good mentor, May insisted that she and Tony needed to exchange numbers just in case there was an emergency.

"Well, good morning, Mrs. Parker," Tony said answering the phone.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," May answered chuckling. "How's the vigilante this morning?"

"He's good," Tony replied as he washed the frying pan at the sink. "We're just about to go out to get some breakfast."

"Oh, really? I thought Peter said you were going to make some breakfast this morning."

"Well…I was going to, but…there was a small mishap…" he grimaced, "sort of…kind of…"

"You burned it, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

May chuckled again. "Don't worry about it. Peter's used to me burning food…96-97% of the time."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, he took it like a champ. He was the one who suggested that we could go out."

May chuckled yet again and shook her head. "That's my nephew," she said. "If he suggested our regular breakfast place, you'll really like it."

"Well, in that case, I'm really looking forward to it," Tony said with a smile on his face.

There was a short pause between the two adults before May finally spoke up again. "Umm…so, listen, Tony," she began, "there was another reason I wanted to talk to you this morning. I—uh—I wanted to thank you for doing this…letting Peter stay over for the weekend."

"It's my pleasure, May," Tony replied. "Peter is a great kid, and…I've really come to like having him around."

"I know I was worried at first about you taking Peter on as an intern and him being Spider-Man, but…I really do appreciate it. The last time I went to this convention was before my husband died. So, I'm glad Peter has…someone else in his corner, you know?"

Tony could only stare at the pan in the sink as he listened to May talk about Ben, her husband…Peter's uncle. It only further proved what he learned from Peter the night before. His mentee had lost three important people in his life…just as he lost his parents and Jarvis. He knew that May and Peter were obviously inseparable…for lots of reasons, but Peter needed another…adult in his corner…someone who could be there for him just as his aunt was. "Well, of course, someone has to help him with the superhero life," he finally said with a smile. "I mean, I was happy to give him upgrades and such, but…I mean…the whole 'saving-lives' gig isn't easy, especially for a kid."

"And you know that better than anyone," May said with a smile on her face even though Tony couldn't see it.

"Oh yeah," Tony replied. Even as an adult, the superhero life was not easy. Between Ultron and the Accords situation with Steve Rogers and his team, it took its toll, but with Peter…like he noticed before, things felt easier. It didn't feel like a chore. "But that's why I'm doing what I'm doing, May. Peter shouldn't have to go through anything alone, you know?"

"I do, I do," May replied. "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome," Tony replied. "So, how's your convention going?"

"Oh, it's fantastic!" May replied excitedly. "I have a course in 10 minutes actually, so I should start going in soon. But thank you again, Tony."

"You're welcome, May," Tony replied. "Hey, I was actually thinking that since you'll be back late tomorrow night, maybe you, Peter, Pepper, and I can go out for a bite on Monday after Peter's done with school."

"I think that's a great idea," May said with another smile. "We can talk more about it when I call Peter tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The call lasted for another minute or so before May and Tony finally said their goodbyes promising to talk more with Peter later. As soon as the teen was ready, he and Tony hopped in his Audi and drove over to Queens to grab some breakfast. Peter was able to direct Tony to his and May's favorite place, the Good Eats Diner. The two superheroes managed to grab a table in the back to avoid too much attention from other patrons, who might be a little confused as to why Tony Stark was seen with a random teenager, but it was also to make sure Peter kept his privacy.

"So, your aunt called me before we left," Tony said as they dug into their breakfast.

"Oh, really? She texted me too," Peter replied. "I think she had a class or something. Was everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything was fine," Tony replied. "She was about to go into a course and wanted to see how you were this morning. She said that she'll talk to us tonight."

Peter rolled his eyes. "She can be a worrywart sometimes," he said picking up another piece of his waffle. "I'm fine, I'm with Tony Stark."

Tony chuckled as he leaned forward on the table thinking back on when he brought Peter back home from Germany. No matter how mature the kid, he was still a kid. He then remembered how Peter explained that his best friend hacked into the suit to turn off the Training Wheels protocol and the Baby Monitor protocol because he thought Tony was babying him during the Vulture incident. The conversation was a long one, but Tony explained to the kid that day that because he was still a little new and had a lot more to learn and that he wanted to be able to help Peter in any way possible, which Peter understood after what he experienced. Sometimes, he just needed a little reminder here and there.

"Well, I think it's more along the lines of she wants to make sure that you're doing okay and to let you know that she misses you," Tony said. "She told me that it's the first time she's been away since…"

"Ben…" Peter said quietly nodding. "Yeah…I know, and I'm not trying to be insensitive, Mr. Stark. It's just…" he sighed, "she went through a lot when my uncle died, so I hate seeing her get worked up and worried, you know? I don't want to be a burden or the source of her stress. I mean…that's partly why I didn't tell her in the beginning, you know?"

"Pete, you're not a burden to her," Tony said as he furrowed his eyebrows together in concern.

Peter couldn't help but smile that Tony used a nickname "Pete" for him. He had come to love "kid" as his pet name, but "Pete" was also great too.

"I'm serious, you're not," Tony quickly said. "She's your aunt, it's her job, kid, and it's not every day your nephew becomes a superhero."

Peter smiled. "I guess you're right," he finally said. Hearing Tony speak of his aunt this way made him smile. It was nice to have someone looking out for him…worrying about him, and if he had become Spider-Man while his uncle was still around, Ben would definitely feel the same.

"Of course, I am," Tony said with a smile. "Don't you forget it."

The teen's smile widened at his mentor's comment. "Understood, Mr. Stark," he said.

* * *

After finishing a hearty breakfast at the diner…and a brief disagreement as to who was going to pay, Peter finally…relented and allowed Tony to pay for breakfast. Once that was taken care of, the mentor and the mentee made their way out of the diner to Tony's Audi. However, it didn't go unnoticed that there were a few people who gave them questioning looks…obviously confused as to why Tony Stark was seen in Queens with some random kid. Nevertheless, Tony quickly brushed it off telling Peter not to worry about it and that it was best to not do anything to give people more to talk about. Peter reluctantly nodded and got in the car with his mentor, so that they could head back to the tower to work in the lab.

Testing the webshooters the night before opened up brand new ideas for both the Spider-Man suit and the Iron Man suit, and it was also a great chance for Peter to get some homework done, which was May's biggest condition when Tony suggested that Peter stay over. As much as she appreciated Tony offering to take her nephew for the weekend, she and Tony both agreed that Peter shouldn't be distracted from schoolwork.

"Okay, put the final touches on those new storage compartments," Tony said as he worked his holographic screens containing the plans for Spider-Man's webshooters, "and FRIDAY can work on this while we eat dinner. If she works fast enough, we can have it done before patrolling tonight."

"Awesome," Peter said as he inserted the final touches into the webshooter plans. "You know what to do, FRIDAY."

"Of course, Peter," FRIDAY replied.

"That's still so cool, Mr. Stark," Peter said to his mentor.

Tony couldn't help but smile at Peter. He always got a warm feeling in his chest seeing Peter smile the way he did, and it always felt good knowing that he played a part in putting that smile on his face. "Well, you get used to it after a while," he said after a moment.

"I bet," Peter said. "It took me a while to get used to the new suit, and I eventually did. I'm honestly still getting used to Karen."

"So am I," Tony retorted. "I'm still trying to get used to that ridiculous name you gave your AI…the AI I built for you."

The intern looked at the billionaire with an incredulous expression on his face with his jaw dropped. "Okay, I resent that," he said. "I could get you back for that."

"Oh yeah, how?" Tony said nonchalantly putting a hand on the table.

However…that turned out to be huge mistake…because Peter quickly grabbed one of his webshooters and fired one at Tony's hand…sticking it to the table. "Touché, kid," he said as Peter busted out laughing.

* * *

After leaving his mentor in the web for a good 2 minutes—Peter hated seeing him stuck for any longer—and talking to May over the phone after dinner, the veteran and the rookie immediately made the preparations in their suits and set out to Queens for yet another patrol with an Iron Man/Spider-Man collaboration. However, Tony added a new rule that they were not allowed to discuss politics or the Accords with the criminals, to which Peter quickly agreed. At first…with a few bike-stealers, a lost pet, and even a carjacker, it seemed like this patrol was going to be a quiet one, and then…just as Tony and Peter were thinking about heading back to the tower, Karen picked up something…another crime on her scanners…a mugging not too far from where they were.

Tony and Peter wasted no time in swinging and flying respectively to diffuse the situation. Sure enough, they arrived completely staying out of sight to observe the situation, and they could see two big guys dressed in black with ski masks with two teenagers—a boy and a girl, clearly a young couple, who were clutching each other in fear and terror. Tony felt his heart drop as he got a look at the teens realizing that they were probably around Peter's age.

"Okay, I got a plan, Mr. Stark," Peter said unknowingly jolting his mentor out of his thoughts.

"Uhh…okay, talk to me, kid," Tony replied completely hiding his fear under his mask.

As soon as Peter told Tony his plan, the two of them sprung into action to save the two teens. They both agreed to distract the two muggers to allow the teens a chance to run and to escape, and as soon as they would get out of the way safely, Peter and Tony would apprehend them and hold them until the cops would come. It was simple, right? It should be quick, and then Tony and Peter could head back to the tower, watch a movie or something, and then turn in for the night. It should've been…but it wasn't. One could say that there was a small set back.

As soon as Spider-Man and Iron Man came onto the scene, each of them landing on either side blocking the alley, one of the muggers wasted no time in firing the first shot…at Peter. Luckily, his senses kicked in, and he was able to dodge the bullet with it grazing him on the shoulder. As soon as the first shot was fired, Tony knew he had to keep his emotions in check, especially when he still had the two teens to worry about, so he quickly shielded them from the gunfire as the two muggers turned their sights to him and Peter. Thankfully, after that, the battle was quick. Tony used his repulsors to stun the gunmen allowing Peter to web them up to the walls of the alley. After handing the teens off to the police and answered a few questions, Tony and Peter moved away from the scene, and Tony couldn't help but notice that Peter was wincing as he climbed the building.

"Are you okay?" Tony quickly asked as he retracted his helmet and gently took Peter's left arm into his hands examining the wound.

Peter hissed seeing the tear in his red and blue suit and the blood trailing down his arm. "Yeah, I'm okay, Mr. Stark," he replied. "It just stings a bit."

"Looked like you were having a hard time shooting those webs and climbing," Tony said. "How about I carry you back to the tower and we can patch that up?"

"Oh, that's okay, Mr. Stark," Peter quickly said. "Y-You don't have to do that. I don't mind swinging back next to you. I used to do it all the time before we met."

Tony's jaw dropped. There were times ever since he and Peter started seeing each other more often that Tony would forget that Peter took on the superhero gig some time before they had ever met…before he gave the kid an upgraded suit with the technology he provided. Hell, even after they met, Peter still used his onesie to take on the Vulture. The thought of his mentee taking on gunmen and other hardened criminals without the tech…scared him. Nevertheless, he pushed that fear down…for the time being.

"Okay…I'm going to ignore that for now," he said, "and tell you that the adult is not taking 'no' for an answer. Let me give you a lift, kid. Besides," he smirked, "you know no one at your age would pass off a chance to get a lift with Iron Man."

Peter couldn't help but laugh under his mask. "Okay, okay, you win, Mr. Stark," he said.

"I always do, Pete," Tony replied.

* * *

Peter hissed in pain and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Almost done, bud," Tony said as he concentrated on the scratch on Peter's shoulder sewing it with a needle and thread.

"How do you know how to do this?" Peter asked through gritted teeth bracing himself for the pain.

Tony exhaled. "You'd be surprised at how many times I got cut, bruised, the whole nine years in the field and even in my own home," he replied. "You learn basic first aid fairly quickly."

"Fair," Peter said nodding. "I guess…that's the benefit of having a mentor and an aunt, who knows about your superhero gig. You don't have to do it alone all the time."

"Exactly, you're learning, my pupil," Tony replied as he continued to stitch up Peter's wound. Yes, there were times he tended to injuries himself over the years, but the times when Rhodey, Pepper, or even Happy were around were much easier. "That's why—going forward—I'm making it another requirement that if you ever get hurt out there in the field, I want you to come to me here. If you call and I'm at the compound, you go home and let May and I fix you up, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "I mean…I-I know you're a busy man, Mr. Stark. I don't want to be a—"

"Ah-ah…you're not a burden, bud. Not to your aunt and not to me, and I know you're 15 and don't want to be babied, but it would just give May and me some peace of mind, okay?"

"Okay, Peter said nodding, "thanks, Mr. Stark." The teen smiled as he felt a warm feeling in his chest. After the battle at the airport in Germany and the ferry incident just a few months ago, Peter had no clue where he stood in Tony Stark's life…whether or not they would see each other or work together…or whether Tony even wanted him around. However, now, it had been becoming clearer that Tony did indeed want his intern…his mentee around and even more importantly wanted to spend time with him and help him. That felt pretty damn good.

"Anytime, bud," Tony said with a small smile. "So…how about once I finish this, we can head back upstairs and watch some TV before bed? Maybe brainstorm some ideas for lab time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welp, that's all for PART 2, my friends! I hope you all enjoyed it! PART 3 won't be too far behind, and that will be SUNDAY going into Monday. Peter and Tony will get to bond some more before May comes home from her convention, and Tony…has something he wants to run by with May.

OKAY…now that that's out of the way. To answer PastaShark000's review, I have some good news….and not-so good news. The not-so good news is that…this oneshot series will stick to the IW and EG canon, and…sad things will be addressed at the end of this. This is about how Peter and Tony's relationship develops between Homecoming and Endgame with canon in mind. HOWEVER…HOWEVER…before you all come at me with pitchforks and torches, I have GOOD news. Because I'm nice and adore Iron Dad with all my heart…there will be not one…but TWO alternate endings that I will write. One is (if you saw my profile) "All We've Been Through," which basically diverts from IW and EG canon altogether and Peter and Tony BOTH survive the Snap and the second one is a oneshot or a short story that will divert from the last chapters that center around Endgame. Both are still in their planning stages, and I will let you know once I post them. ALSO, as a bit of a bonus, for my Raise Me Up readers, I will let you know at what point in this series the canon diverts to that story.

I hope that helps, and that you all will still stick around with that in mind. That won't be for a while, but those alternate endings will be coming.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all in Part 3!


	6. Weekend With Iron Man, Part 3: Sunday

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, readers, and welcome back to The Many Adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Son! We are at the final part of the Weekend With Iron Man arc, and Tony has something that he wants to ask May and Peter! I hope you all enjoy it, but before we get to that, REVIEW REPLIES!

**PastaShark000: I know, lol! I'm sorry, but I promise the alternate endings will have some fluff, and we got a long way to go before that even comes up.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thanks! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

Weekend With Iron Man, Part 3 (Sunday)

Peter always hated Sundays mostly because it always meant that the weekend was over and school would start back up again. Now, however, as he woke up, he was more concerned that it meant the end of the weekend with Tony. It meant that after a weekend with just him and Tony, they would go back to not seeing each other except occasional patrols together and FaceTime calls. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to May coming home; he couldn't wait to see her…just as he told her last night. He was just now going to miss Tony and the quality time they had together. A part of him wondered if there was any possibility they could still spend some time together, but that would be difficult… Tony was far too busy between his company, what was left of the Avengers, Pepper, and all kinds of other obligations that came with the life of a billionaire. Spending time with his intern on a weekly basis was the last thing on his mind at this point. He knew he could come over occasionally for upgrades and…like Tony said, injuries, but it would be impossible to do it on a weekly basis.

"Peter, boss would like me to inform you that you are to—and I quote—'shuffle off to Buffalo,'" FRIDAY said, "and get ready. You will be leaving for breakfast shortly."

The teen chuckled to himself as he sat up in bed. "Thanks, FRIDAY," he replied. "Tell him I'll be right there."

* * *

"Boss, Peter told me to inform you that he will be right there," FRIDAY said to Tony as he drank his coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, girl," Tony replied. His phone vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket only to see that May Parker was calling him. "Good morning, Mrs. Parker."

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," May said with a smile on her face. "How was the Spider-guy last night? That wound didn't seem too bad once you fixed it up."

As soon as Peter and Tony arrived at the tower after patrol last night, Tony immediately called May to let her know what happened, despite Peter's protests. While May was not exactly thrilled to hear that her 15-year-old enhanced nephew had a bullet wound on his shoulder, she was relieved that someone was there to take care of him.

"No, it was just a simple graze," Tony said. "Trust me, I wouldn't be this calm right now if it was worse, and you would've been on the next plane out of there."

"I don't doubt that," May replied. "I'm glad he had you there to help him. It breaks my heart knowing that…he would be doing this by himself before you came along and before I even knew."

"I am too," Tony said. "I even told him that going forward anytime he gets hurt like that again, he can come to the Tower or call me to go get him, and you know about the protocol for more serious injuries."

"Yes, I do, and I really appreciate it," May replied. As soon as May found Peter standing in his room…with the Spider-Man suit on, she wasn't happy in the slightest, and after a whole week of Peter trying to convince her that everything was okay, she and Tony finally got to talk. He gave a list of practically every single protocol in Peter's suit including the Emergency protocol, where if Peter was ever injured severely and his vitals went out of whack, his AI was programmed to alert FRIDAY immediately anytime, anywhere. "Well, I'm glad he's okay, and again, Tony, I really appreciate you pushing me to go and taking Peter for the weekend."

"You're welcome, May," Tony said with a smile. "We…uhh…we had a great time this weekend." There was no lie in that sentence. Tony enjoyed Peter immensely these past few days, and even though May wasn't going to be home until later that night, he couldn't help but already feel melancholy over the idea of not having the kid around. Yes, they could go back to simply communicating via FaceTime and occasionally meeting up for a patrol or upgrades, but compared to this weekend, when the kid was by his side for most of it, it wasn't the same. He would definitely miss having the kid around, and it brought him back to what Pepper told him the first time this happened.

"_After everything that happened, you need someone who can be your friend."_

"_You're the adult, he's the kid. Take the initiative."_

"I…uhh…I got to say, I really enjoyed having him around this weekend, May," Tony said after a moment.

"From what he's telling me, he's really enjoyed it too," May replied. "I hope this doesn't mean I'm the third wheel."

Tony couldn't see her facial expressions, but from the tone in her voice he could tell that she was joking. "No, of course not," he said. "You're his number 1, that's for sure, and that's…sort of why I wanted to run something by you."

"Oh? What?" May asked curiously.

"I was wondering if…there was any possibility Peter could come to…work with me once a week," Tony suggested trying to sound as nonchalant and confident as possible.

"Work with you?" May asked clearly interested in the man's proposition. "You're not planning on shipping him off to Germany every week, are you, Stark?"

"No, no, absolutely not," Tony said with a chuckle. "Trust me, that's done." That was the honest truth. Ever since the battle at the airport in Germany…and Siberia, Tony made absolutely sure that he had nothing to do with the Rogue Avengers. He wouldn't admit this aloud, but Peter had proved to be a great distraction from that. However with everything that happened months ago, the chances of interacting with the Rogues, especially Steve Rogers were slim to none. "It's just…I…think it would be good for him. He can get into something he really enjoys and get his hands dirty. If his suit ever needs a repair, we can work on it, and we can work on projects together, you know?"

"Well, I think it's a great idea," May said. "Although, I'm not the only one you should be asking. If he's on board, then I am too."

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts, kid," Tony suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Peter asked looking up at his mentor from his pancakes. "Oh, nothing, Mr. Stark, I'm okay. These pancakes are just amazing."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together in concern as he studied the kid's face. Peter had been talkative when he came out of his room this morning after Tony finished his phone call with May, and the kid talked about how much he missed May and couldn't wait to see her. However, as soon as they arrived at the diner, he became somewhat less talkative. He seemed to have a melancholic look on his face, and Tony couldn't figure out as to why. "Are you…sure?" the billionaire asked. "Usually, even when the food is good, you're still talking more than what you're doing now."

Peter shrugged. A part of him wanted to tell Tony, but the other part of him was refusing to let him open his mouth. There was no way Tony would want to hear him whine about how the weekend was over and how he wanted to spend more time with his mentor. That would be way too weird, right? "I mean…uhh…I-I guess," he began to say, "I don't know. It's stupid. I was thinking about all those upgrades though. We can—"

"Kid," Tony said simply.

Peter looked right at his mentor, and just by looking at the man, he could tell that Tony wasn't going to let this go. So he sighed and mentally prepared himself for the humiliation and reaction that would soon follow. "Okay, I was just feeling…you know…the Sunday blues. I mean…I realized that May is coming home tonight—and it's not that I don't want her to come home. It's just…it's back to the real world tomorrow."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched the teen. Unless times had changed since the last time he was Peter's age, teens were usually more vocal about not wanting to restart the week with school on Sunday nights. Peter actually seemed sad about it and even admitted to feeling down about it.

"And…I…I had a great time this weekend, Mr. Stark," Peter added looking down at his food in front of him. "I just…"

"What?" Tony asked gently.

"Well…uhh…" he awkwardly cleared his throat, "I just…wish that…or worried that it won't help again after this weekend, you know? I mean…I know you're busy and all that, and I really like keeping in touch with FaceTime and all that—I do. But…I kind of like this…us hanging out…being buds…working together a little more, you know?"

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I…I don't know…I mean, it's nice to…actually see you, Mr. Stark," Peter said scratching the back of his neck. "I-I know it sounds really stupid, and I should just shut up and not sound so ungrateful for the time you've taken out of your busy schedule, but—"

"Kid, kid, slow down the motor for a minute," Tony said with a small smile making Peter blush slightly. "First of all, I'm really glad you told me that. Second of all, you don't sound at all ungrateful, so get that out of your head. I want you to tell me these things, okay? We're a team, and we have to communicate with one another and level with each other, okay?"

"Okay," Peter replied nodding. He still wasn't fully sure where this conversation was going, but he felt himself relax when Tony spoke about them being a team.

"Third of all," Tony began, "I'm glad you told me all this…because I was…kind of feeling the same way this morning. I really had fun with you this weekend, and…I agree…it would suck to have to go back to just texting, emailing, and FaceTiming, which is why I wanted to talk to you about something. I…spoke to May this morning, and I ran something by her. She thought this was a good idea…However, she would only agree to it…if you agreed to it."

Peter couldn't help the huge smile splashing onto his face. He didn't know what Tony was about to suggest, but if May seemed on board with the idea, then it was bound to be good. "What is it?" he asked.

The warm feeling came back when he saw the smile on Peter's face, and it brought a smile to Tony's face. He had really come to enjoy seeing this kid so happy. "How would you like to come to the lab or the compound and work with me once a week?" he asked. He thought it would feel weird asking the teen this, but it was the complete opposite. "We can iron out what day work, but maybe we can switch back and forth between the tower and the compound and we could make a day or an overnight out of it?"

"I-I would really like that, Mr. Stark," Peter said. "I really would."

"Good, we have a deal, kid," the billionaire said as they bumped their fists together.

* * *

Neither Peter nor Tony could stop smiling as they left the diner after making their agreement knowing that they wouldn't just go back to rarely seeing each other and chatting via FaceTime and text messages made this Sunday a thousand times better, and they couldn't wait to tell May once she was free to talk that night. For now, they would go back to the tower to work in the lab to work on some upgrades, and sure enough, they buried themselves in their work as they added upgrades to the Spider-Man and Iron Man suits until around lunch time when they managed to take a break from the projects to eat some Schwarma food that was delivered.

"You know, I just had another thought about these new little get-togethers we're planning," Tony began as they enjoyed their lunch in the lab.

Peter looked up from his lunch expectantly as he chewed his food.

"So…my best friend, Rhodey—and Vision—you haven't met them yet," Tony began, "are up at the compound, and I figured that if we spend one of these overnights or weekends up there…we could also use that time to train together."

Peter looked at him with widened eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Y-You'd seriously let me train with you, War Machine, and the Vision?"

"Yeah, I mean…I'll check with Rhodey first," Tony replied with a small smile, "but…I think that would be good for you to have under your belt, you know?"

Peter could've sworn that if he were a balloon, he would simply burst with excitement. So far, this Sunday was getting better and better. "Yeah…yeah! That would be awesome!" he exclaimed. "Aw man, you and me sparring with War Machine and Vision!" He thankfully didn't mention the other Avengers, and it broke his heart that they weren't around. However, Iron Man and Tony Stark were always his favorites for many reasons, and he was thrilled at the thought of training and working with his mentor every week.

Tony smirked loving more and more seeing how excited Peter was. "Are you sure you're not just trying to butter me up just by so you could meet two of the remaining Avengers?" he asked teasingly.

"Aw, dang it, you caught me, Mr. Stark," Peter said with sarcasm in his voice and a small smile on his face.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at Peter's joke. "Well, after Thanksgiving, I'll talk to them to see what works for them," he said.

"Great," Peter said. "Although," he leaned toward Tony, "between you and me, if we ever do teams, I think we could totally beat them. I mean, come on, I'm the one who stole Captain America's shield." He suddenly stopped when he realized who he mentioned and widened his eyes cringing. "Oh…s-sorry, Mr. Stark, I know that's probably not easy to talk about."

Tony held up his hand and shook his head. The memories of the battles in Germany and Siberia flashed through his mind, but thankfully, he hid it from his intern. There was no reason to bog Peter down with that drama, especially after talking about deceased loved ones on Friday night. "Don't worry about it, kid," he said. "It's rough stuff, but not taboo. Besides, not many people can say that they stole Cap's shield."

Peter gave his mentor a small smile despite feeling unsure. He wasn't sure what happened in Siberia. He was at the hotel when Happy went to pick Tony up from there, so he didn't see the aftermath of the battle. However, he always had a feeling that it had something to do with Captain America. He remembered how Tony looked when they came back to Germany before they returned home, and he couldn't blame him. They were his friends and teammates. Anyone would feel horrible about it, but Tony was trying to hide it. He had to be. No one would simply feel okay after all that. "I know," Peter said, "but I will still try to be more mindful of it."

Tony's smile automatically widened. "I appreciate that, Peter, thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark," Peter replied. "I mean…I know you would do the same for me. "We are a team, aren't we?"

"Damn right, we are, kid. Don't tell your aunt I said that."

The teen couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Mr. Stark, with all due respect, I go to high school. I've heard things a lot worse."

"Just wait till you get to college."

* * *

"I'm glad you guys agreed on the weekly meet-ups," May said over the phone as Peter and Tony worked in the lab.

"Yeah, I figured the day after Thanksgiving would be a good time to officially start," Tony replied as Peter handed him a took to use on his suit.

"I think that's a great idea," May said. "How's your arm, Peter?"

"It's feeling much better," Peter replied happily. He had honestly forgotten about his minor injury from last night. "Mr. Stark stitched it up last night, and it's been better ever since."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," May replied. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I really missed you."

Peter couldn't help the smile that made its way into his face. He was so happy to be able to spend more time with Tony, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited to see his aunt again. After all it was their first time being apart for a few days ever since Ben had died. He missed her so much just as she missed him. "I really missed you, too, Aunt May," he said. "I'm really excited to see you tomorrow."

"Me too," May said, "and I can't wait for our dinner date tomorrow night. You guys will have to tell me all about the weekend."

"Of course we will," Tony replied. "We will be more than happy to regale you with the tales of the weekend with Iron Man."

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard in the background. "Oh, I should get going," May said. "We're about to board the plane, now."

"Okay, text me when you land, okay?" Peter replied.

"Of course, baby," May replied. "I'll be heading to work in the morning, so I'll text you then too, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said with a smile.

"Good, I larb you, Peter."

Peter couldn't help but blush as Tony looked up from his work staring at Peter like he had grown an extra head. "I…I larb you, too, Aunt May," he said. "Safe trip."

"Safe trip, May," Tony quickly added.

"Thanks, guys," May replied. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"We'll be there with bells and whistles," Tony replied.

"Good, looking forward to it," May said before finally hanging up the phone.

"So…uh…you want to explain to me what…'larb' means?" Tony asked his mentee after a moment of silence.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you heard us saying it," Peter said rolling his eyes.

"And now that I have," Tony retorted, "you must explain."

"Okay, well, larb is this meat salad in Thailand," Peter began, "and it was my uncle's favorite Thai dish to get whenever we got take-out." He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "One night, we got take-out, and Uncle Ben was eating it. Later that night, I was heading to bed and said good night to May and Ben," Peter snorted, "and Ben—for some reason—just said, 'I larb you' to me instead of 'I love you.'"

"Out loud?" Tony asked incredulously. "He must've really enjoyed that larb."

"Yeah," Peter said laughing at the memory, "May and I refused to let him live it down for a day or two after that. We would say it when he left for work, and then…" a look of nostalgia came over him, "I don't know…we just started using it a lot. It was like our secret language, you know? And we started using it more after he died." He snuck a look at Tony, who was watching him intently. "I mean…I know it's stupid, but—"

"It's not stupid, buddy," Tony said with a smile. "I think it's great you have such nice memories of your uncle…and these 'secret phrases.' To me, that's one of the many ways you keep that person alive. In fact, you're lucky. Not a lot of people have that. I mean…don't get me wrong, I love both my parents, but…let's just say that I have nicer memories of my mom than my dad."

Peter looked at his mentor sadly as he once again mentioned his strained relationship with his father. He didn't like the idea of prying into Tony's life before Iron Man, especially when the media had no problem broadcasting it all over the place, but then again…the curiosity got the better of him.

"Umm…M-Mr. Stark?" Peter suddenly said after a moment.

"What's up, kid?" Tony asked.

"W-What…were your parents like?" he finally asked. "Umm…I-I'm sorry if I'm prying. It's just y-you talk about them, and I-I can't help wondering, you know?"

Tony chuckled. "It's okay, bud," he replied. "You can ask me whatever you want…within good reason, of course, okay?"

Peter nodded. He was honestly surprised that Tony told him this. He didn't expect Tony to lash out at him, but he and the billionaire came to his apartment to take him to Germany, and he didn't expect Tony to open up to him so quickly. Honestly, it made him feel warm on the inside knowing that Tony trusted him that much, and he managed a small smile. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Tony began, "well, for starters, my mom was an amazing woman. I told you she taught me how to play piano, but that's not all. She was an amazing cook, and she made mean lasagna. Her singing voice…God, her singing voice was just beautiful. There were times when I would just sit on the couch by our piano and just listen to her. She was just…an amazing woman…a great mom. We traveled together…the three of us…at least once a year, and for as long as I could remember, she and I would go off and do our own thing while Dad took care of business." He sighed thinking of all the times it was him and his mother in Italy or even going out to get ice cream. "I…miss her…a lot."

Peter could only watch his mentor smiling with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He recognized that look. May had that look whenever she thought of or talked about Ben, and they in turn had that look whenever they missed his parents. "And…w-what about your dad?"

"My dad…" Tony repeated, "he wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy kind of guy. Let's…let's just say that he kept me at a distance. You know, he knew Captain America. After Steve went under back in the 40s, he was obsessed with finding him and studying him. He would never shut up about the guy." The thought of his father and his former teammate being friends…his father wanting to find the super-soldier…the same super-soldier who denied him and Maria justice after they were murdered…just made his blood boil. Yes, he and his father didn't have a great relationship, but…his mother…

"_He's my friend…"_

"_So was I…"_

"Mr. Stark?" Peter suddenly said noticing the faraway look on his mentor's face. His sensitive hearing picked up on Tony's increasing heartbeat. "Mr. Stark? You okay?"

Tony seemed to have heard him because he jolted and looked at the teen. "Hm?" he said. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, kid…just got lost in thought."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, anyway, my dad and I never really got along because of that. He and I never really shared many words of affection, so we never really got close." There was so much more to the relationship between Tony and his father, but he wasn't about to unload all of it on his teenaged intern…not when he had just agreed to come work with him once a week.

"That's…that's awful, Mr. Stark," Peter replied after a moment. He felt that there was a lot more to Howard Stark, but Peter knew better than to push and overstep his boundaries. Tony was already kind enough to allow him to work with him once a week and to let him stay for the whole weekend. To pry would most likely ruin all that. However, he also couldn't believe that just how much the media failed to show this side of Howard Stark. Sure, he wasn't evil, but Peter thought about his uncle Ben and even his own father Richard Parker. He didn't remember much of his parents, but May and Ben told him how much they loved him and adored him. He couldn't imagine his parents, May, or Ben being emotionally distant with him…to the point where he would want to break the cycle.

"Yeah, but…I refuse to let this bog us down, alright?" Tony said with a smile. "So, let's finish up here so you can get to sleep at a decent hour. Maybe we can listen to some music?"

Peter couldn't help but smile at his mentor and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "Maybe we can put on some of that music you like…Led Zeppelin?"

Tony immediately stared at Peter like he had 10 heads and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. FRIDAY, shall we enlighten this young heathen and play AC/DC?"

"Of course, boss," FRIDAY said as Peter stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not a heathen, Mr. Stark," Peter said trying to fight the smile on his face as the song began to play over the speakers.

"You won't be once you reach musical enlightenment."

* * *

After another hour of waiting in the lab, Tony and Peter rather reluctantly closed up the lab and went back into the penthouse to go to bed, and once again, Peter and Tony went to bed with smiles on their faces with their agreement to their weekly meet-ups and their amazing weekend on their minds. Both superheroes were able to get some sleep before waking up the next morning on Monday, and Tony gladly dropped Peter off at school as they promised to meet up when the billionaire would come to take him and May out to dinner. While both the billionaire and the teen were still melancholy that their weekend came to an end, they still smiled that day knowing that it wouldn't be the last one they spend together. Plus, Peter was excited to see his aunt again after spending some time apart, so it was a win-win, especially when May agreed to go out to dinner with him and Tony.

After school, Peter grabbed his bags from his locker and made his way back to his apartment where he knew May would be waiting for him. She came home from work early to tidy up the apartment and to be home when Peter came home. As much as he couldn't help but look for an Audi, he couldn't wait to be in his aunt's arms again.

"May?" Peter said as he unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, baby!" she said immediately standing up from where she sat on the couch and running over to her nephew hugging him tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Peter said immediately hugging her in return. "How was it?"

"It was so much fun!" May said happily as she walked him over to the couch so that they could sit down. "I can't tell you how great it felt to get away. I mean, I miss you like crazy, but…you know after Uncle Ben…I don't know…I didn't think I could do it, you know? I-I'm glad Tony convinced me to go."

"I am too," Peter said with a smile. "It was really nice of him."

"It sure was," May said nodding. "Sounds like you two really took advantage of your time together."

"Yeah, we did," Peter replied, "and…it was really great! You know…after what happened with Liz's dad and…after I turned down the Avengers…I…I wasn't sure where things would go for us, you know? But…after the past few months…we've spent some time together, and it's been pretty great. I…I really want to keep this up with him. I was really glad he offered for me to meet with him once a week. I think it'll be great for us."

"I think it will, too," she said. "So long as you don't let it distract you from school or your friends."

"Absolutely," Peter said smiling.

* * *

"Thanks so much, Tony," May said with a smile on her face as Tony pulled up in front of Peter's and her apartment. "The food was great!"

Tony picked up May and Peter a few hours after Peter got home, and the three of them enjoyed some time at Olive Garden. The whole time, they exchanged stories from the past weekend and shared many laughs together. Unfortunately, because it was a Monday night, the dinner had to come to an end, and Tony drove them back home after he and May split the bill.

"Of course, May," Tony said with a smile of his own. "It was my pleasure. Next time, we'll have to have my fiancée join us."

"Definitely, I would love to see her," May said. "Text us when you get home, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tony replied. "Have a good night. I'll see you soon, and Pete, I'll see you after Thanksgiving."

"Absolutely, Mr. Stark," Peter said as he shared a fist bump with Tony. "Thank you again…for everything."

"You're welcome," Tony said with a smile, "and hey, if you ever need anything before then, you call me, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, totally, I know I can count on you," he said as he and May got out of the car.

Tony smiled even wider as he watched May and Peter get out of the car and head toward their apartment…not before Peter turned around with a smile and a wave, which Tony happily returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Annnnnnnnd that's all for the Weekend With Iron Man arc, boys and girls! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Up next is THANKSGIVING, and while Peter and Tony have different things to do on the holiday, they make sure to keep in touch during the day! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
